howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Hunters
|lastapp = |image = File:Dragon Hunter colors.jpg|caption = Dragon Hunters Sail|Members = Ryker Grimborn}} The Dragon Hunters are the main antagonists in Race to the Edge. Their leaders are Viggo and Ryker Grimborn. They made their debut in the third expansion pack in School of Dragons, Battle for the Edge, and their series debut in Night of the Hunters Part I. History Currently not much is known about them except ''the Reaper'' and the Dragon Eye , are part of their history. The Dragon Riders first encountered the Dragon Hunters after Ryker took Stormfly away from Astrid. On their way to their port, Ryker then captured the other dragon riders except Hiccup and Snotlout. Ryker then revealed that he was working with the Berserker Tribe's chief, Dagur the Deranged, his sister Heather, and her dragon Windshear. The riders then found out about the Hunters' dealings, such as making Gronckle Iron, making spear tips with Deadly Nadder spikes, and skinning Zipplebacks for their hides. Luckily, the riders and their dragon were able to escape Ryker's ship with Hiccup's and Snotlout's help. Ryker and the Dragon Hunters later went to Glacier Island to get a tooth from the Snow Wraith to make their own Dragon Eye key. During this time, Heather and Windshear were actually infiltrating the Dragon Hunters in order to bring them down from the inside. Only Astrid knew of this mission. Ryker and his men failed in capturing the Snow Wraiths. The Hunters then attacked an island and tortured the wild dragons living there in order to get them to attack Trader Johann and distract Hiccup. They then attacked Dragon's Edge in order to get the Dragon Eye. However, Ryker and Dagur failed when Hiccup returned with the wild dragons. The Dragon Hunters then breifly captured the Frozen Skrill, but lost it when Hiccup and his riders freed it. Ryker then brought Dagur, Heather, and his Berserkers to meet with Viggo Grimborn. Viggo and Heather set out to capture a Flightmare. Heather met up with Hiccup and Astrid about the plan and decided to use the opportunity to take the head of the Dragon Hunters down. However, Viggo was aware that Heather was a spy and used the riders plan against them, capturing Heather, Windshear, and the Flightmare. Viggo decided to test Hiccup's abilities by leaving the game Maces and Talons on his ship, with pieces representing him, Hiccup, and Heather. Knowing the prize was Heather's life, Hiccup took the challenge. However, Viggo was able to outsmart Hiccup and take the Dragon Eye. Using the Flightmare's mist, Viggo was able to activate the emergency release, giving him access to the Dragon Eye's information, even without a Snow Wraith tooth. The Dragon Hunter then broke off their alliance with Dagur. They then set up a trap for Hiccup. However, it failed when Dagur helped Hiccup and Toothless escape. School of Dragon The Dragon Hunters first appear on Hobblegrunt Island, stealing a mysterious blue object, later found out to be an egg of an unknown dragon. They are driven off by the Dragon Riders. Harald Forkbeard, who tricked the Dragon Riders, aided the hunters in returning their weapons, as well as capturing a Catastrophic Quaken and Armorwing. Though Harald somewhat redeems himself by giving the player a Dragon Hunter disguise and taking them to the Hunters' hideout to free the dragons. The Dragon Hunters later attack Dragon's Edge, but thanks to the preparations that the Dragon Riders, including Heather, have made, they are able to defeat the Hunters and drive them away. Known Members * Viggo Grimborn (chieftain) * Ryker Grimborn * Skarsgard * Nygren * Lars Allies *Dagur the Deranged (formerly) *Savage *Vorg *Heather (spy, formerly) *Harald Forkbeard (School of Dragons only) Enemies * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III * Astrid Hofferson * Snotlout Jorgenson * Fishlegs Ingerman * Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston * Heather Trivia * The Dragon Hunters' clothing bears a strong resemblance to the Berserker Tribe. The only exceptions are the clothing being red and the helmets only have spikes going down the middle. They also wear armor and clothes made of dragon skin. * Their arrows are dipped in Dragon Root, which enable them to capture most dragons easily. * It might be possible that the Dragon Hunters are allied to Drago Bludvist, even though Drago needs live dragons for his army, while the Dragon Hunters kill dragons for profit. Gallery Dragon Root arrows fired at Stormfly.png Aiming at toothles.png Aiming at Meatlug.png Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I202.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I199.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E25_0549.jpg Hiccup Dagur Captured.jpg Notes & References Category:Tribes